


Path Walkers

by Caliadragon



Series: Little Black Dress RT Challenge [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992), NCIS, Stargate - All Series
Genre: Abby Bashing, Alternate Universe, Bigotry, Character Bashing, F/F, F/M, GFY, Gen, Gibbs scares his Marines, Jimmy is adorable, John is amused, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rodney is Rodney, Sentinels and Guides are known, The Scoobies are Crazy but Loveable, Timothy McGee Bashing, Unbeta'd, Violence, Ziva Bashing, but adorable, the Marines are Confused, this is a bad thing, xander being xander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliadragon/pseuds/Caliadragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Summary</strong>: In a universe where you can only be bonded and work as a true pairing there must be two Sentinels and two Guides per pairing. Xander is too young when Graham first meets him. Time and distance give Graham a chance to meet their Sentinels, but now Xander is needed and the Marines that serve under Evan, Graham, and Tony take matters into their own hands. Needless to say the outcome is one no one could have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Path Walkers

**Title** : Path Walkers

 **Author** : Caliadragon

 **Fandom/Genre** : BtVS/SGA/NCIS

 **Relationship(s)** : Xander Harris/Graham Miller/Tony DiNozzo/Evan Lorne, John Sheppard/Rodney McKay/Miko Kusanagi/Ronon Dex, Jack O’Neill/Daniel Jackson/Cameron Mitchell/Vala Mal Doran, Jethro Gibbs/Anne Teldy/David Parrish/Jimmy Palmer

 **Content Rating** : R

 **Warnings** : Violence, AU, Strong Language, Xander being Xander, the Scoobies are crazy but loveable, the Marines are confused, Rodney is Rodney, Ziva bashing, MCGee bashing, Abby bashing, Gibbs scares his Marines, Jimmy Palmer is adorable, John is amused, this is a bad thing.

 **Summary** : In a universe where you can only be bonded and work as a true pairing there must be two Sentinels and two Guides per pairing. Xander is too young when Graham first meets him. Time and distance give Graham a chance to meet their Sentinels, but now Xander is needed and the Marines that serve under Evan, Graham, and Tony take matters into their own hands. Needless to say the outcome is one no one could have expected. 

**Series:** The Wild and the Primal

 **Author’s Note:** Angel, Spike, and Dru are not vampires, neither is Darla. They are all among the good guys, though they are another form of demon that is gorgeous and mean in all the right ways. And the Magnificent Seven and a member of the Criminal Minds sgroup how up in a small way. This is part of the Little Black Dress Challenge posted on the Rough Trade Challenge Site. For more information, the Cast Pictures for this Series, and the banner done for me by PickingUpEllen you can go to my site http://caliadragon.wordpress.com where I will be puting up the full file for this story in the next few days.

 **Word Count:** 15,185  
  


**Prologue: Sunnydale**

 

Graham Miller was not really looking forward to his current assignment, first it meant going back to college and being in a fraternity. Second, he was being asked to pretend to be Army and second Graham was pretty sure part of his soul was walking around the most corrupt and repulsive place Graham had ever been in his life. Lastly, his two best friends had allowed themselves to be pulled along for the ride since they were busy being worried about Graham to be worried about themselves.

For three months, Graham and his friends Forrest Gates and Riley Finn did the work, then they realized just what the hell that Maggie Walsh was up to in her little chamber of horrors. All three realized that something had to be done. Forrest went home due to an ‘unexpected’ complication in his mother’s health, while Riley started ‘dating’ Buffy Summers, the oldest slayer in town, and Graham came along to be a good friend.

What Graham got was Xander. Beautiful, funny, crazy Xander. The part of Graham’s soul that matched his own. Xander was a Guide. Unfortunately, Xander also happened to be under 21 and no Guide was allowed to bond until they were of age. It was a stupid law, under 18 Graham could see, but under 21 was just a torture to all Guides. It also made it harder to find your Sentinel when you had to wait until you were old enough to vote before you could start looking for them.

When Xander and Graham met for the first time Xander had confused all of his friends by making Giles sit on him. The older British gentleman had stared at Xander like he had suddenly grown a second head.

When Xander saw Graham he moan loudly and then went and plopped down on the couch between Rupert Giles and Liam Angel. They all noticed that Xander was pouting and Giles startled when Xander pulled Giles out of his seat and onto his lap.

“What on earth are you doing Xander?” Ethan Rayne asked with a raised eyebrow and an unimpressed look.

Xander peaked around Giles, still pouting and pointed at Graham, who had moved so that he was actually behind Riley and had gripped the table on either side of him hard enough that Graham’s knuckles had turned white.

“Mine, Guide.” Xander said before moving so that his face was actually pressed between Giles’s shoulderblades. 

Everyone stared when a giant wolf and leopard appeared, the Wolf went to Ethan and pressed against him whining. While the Leopard leaned against Riley and looked at Xander and the Wolf longingly.

“Oh! Oh Dear!” Wesley Wyndam-Pryce said wide-eyed.

“What’s the big deal they're each other’s Guides. Xander has control, why hide?” Faith asked looking between the two men. Both the Wolf and the Leopard huffed at the Slayer’s words.

“Xander is a  _ Wild _ Guide Faith, which means that Mr. Miller is also a  _ Wild _ Guide. Unlike regular Guides or even Primes they have to bond. It is a genetic and spiritual drive that neither of them can control on their own.” Wesley explained, which made everyone turn and stare at the two who was staring at one another longingly.

“Well fuck, that blows in an unfun way.” Faith said sadly. “That have to be 21 stuff is bullshit.”

“Boy does it ever.” Graham said on a groan. Xander’s strained laughter filled the room.

“Sunnydale, town of the unfun blowing fucks.” Xander babbled out and then tightened his hold on Giles. “Don’t move G-Man, his mind is like sunlight, if I get closer we’re going to go to jail.” Xander rasped out and Giles stayed still.

“We should leave before we break your stupid human law.” The Leopard said in a softly accented drawl. Graham nodded pained by leaving, but knowing it had to be done. 

“I hate this town.” Xander’s Wolf growled a few seconds later as Buffy and Willow helped usher Riley and Graham out of the condo that Giles, Wesley, Ethan, and Jenny were living in and that the group used as  a meeting room.

“Seconded.” Angel and Spike said as they watched Buffy and Willow leave with Faith and Oz following to protect the Willow and the two not-soldiers.

“What the fuck am I supposed to do now? It’s not like we can stand by and do nothing.” Xander said as he let Giles move. The teen stood and began to pace his face darkening with anger at not being able to be with the man who was part of his soul.

“I’m sorry Xander.” Angel said honestly. As a Dark Sentinel and fallen Angel he knew how painful it was to keep yourself from bonding. 

Spike growled, “Stupid fucking laws, we should set one of those Vengeance Demons off on a rampage. You know Anyanka would get a kick out of it.” Spike was a Dark Guide and also a Fallen Angel. He had falled with Angel and their sisters Drusilla and Darla.

Angel was his mate, but so was Buffy Summers and Daniel ‘Oz’ Osbourne. Spike hated that he could not bond with them for another three years. The whole thing was stupid and every Fallen or Immortal knew it was ridiculous. 

Just as ridiculous as the religions that named Lucifer the leader of Demonic forces and Fallen Angels as his army of Evil. When an Angel fell it was to find love, to give up their Grace for a family and mates. There were very few who could claim that they had found that. Angel, Spike, Darla, and Drusilla were among those blessed by the Father with a family.

Jenny’s sigh filled the room and she moved over so that she could hug Xander. “We do what we always do Xander. We help people and we survive and wait for another day.” Jenny told her fellow Guide with a gentle kiss to Xander’s cheek.

Xander took a deep breath and nodded. “I can do this and we’ll win. No Nazi wannabe assholes are gonna win.”

Fenris threw his head back and howled his agreement for all to hear. His soul bonded had declared War and they would stand together to defeat all that stood in their way.

It took the group three days to bring down the Initiative and Maggie Walsh's plans to create Frankenstein monster’s from the soldiers and demons that she had captured or killed during her time.

Thankfully it also meant saving the man who would have been her main experiment. Andrew Stilinski was a Sentinel and she had wanted to see if she could subvert his will and make him her ultimate soldier.

By the time that the group had gotten everyone free and rallied the soldiers and a few demons to their side, the Marines, CID, and Colonel Jack O’Neill had shown up to help keep the group under control and those who needed to go to jail locked up.

Finally Xander and Graham were able to talk, though they kept several people between them as the urge to bond had only gotten stronger the longer they were together.

“So I have really liked meeting you.” Graham said with a soft smile.

O’Neill and several soldiers were standing around watching the pair along with all of Xander’s friends.

Xander smiled brightly at Graham. “Same here, sorry you had to come deal with the crazy and the evil. It’s sad when you have to deal with the crazy and the evil and they aren’t even pretty.”

More than one person snickered and Xander’s friends agreed. “If they’re evil you should at least have someone pretty to look at before you kill them or destroy their evil plots.” Buffy said as she swung her legs back and forth from where she was sitting on the counter in the Magick Box.

“Or at least amusing, evil and amusing is nice too. Sarcasm done right is always awesome.” Willow chirped from her place by Buffy.

“This is a group who has the right priorities.” O’Neill told the man standing beside him, making the Scoobies all grin at him brightly.

“One question.” The man said with a slight smile.

“Sure, uh who are you?” Xander asked breathing out as his friends crowded close and held him back from crawling onto Graham’s lap. Graham wasn’t much better as Riley and Forrest had a tight hold on his arms and were pushing him up against one of the display cabinets.

“I’m Daniel Jackson. As to the question. It is obvious you two are mates and I understand that Xander is under 21, but why are you two acting like you are fighting every instinct not to just bond? I’ve never seen this in action and I have met many a pair that could not bond due to age disparities.” Daniel said his head cocked to the side.

“We’re  _ Wild _ Guides.” Graham answered as his Leopard Ambrosia appeared and rubbed her big head against Graham’s thigh, while Fenris appeared and lay his head on Xander’s lap.

Daniel’s eyes widened and Jack swore under his breath. No one knew what made a  _ Wild _ Guide, but what they did know was that  _ Wild _ Guides came online in times of great need, they were compelled to bond and their Sentinel’s were usually extremely powerful and undyingly loyal.

Jack grimaced because he knew that the longer they stayed in Sunnydale the more it was hurting Graham and Xander. Jack straightened from his slouch and gave Rupert Giles a nod. “We’re going to leave now. I’m not into torturing Guides and that is what is happening here. We have all the information we need anyway.”

Giles looked relieved even though Graham and Xander looked bereft. “I will find you again.” Graham promised.

Xander smiled through his tears, but kept his fears to himself. Xander knew that sometimes when people left Sunnydale they forgot about the people in it. Ot if they didn’t forget they forgot they had relationships with those left behind.

“Be safe, I promise to find you too.” Xander said, his voice tight with pain. Graham nodded and then Jack ordered them picked up by the Daedalus. Once they were gone Fenris let Xander slip to the floor and bury his head in Fenris’s scruff, tears falling silently.

On the ship Graham collapsed to his knees and keened for the loss of his mate. Ambrosia curled herself around Graham and did her best to console the other half of herself.

 

**Four Months Later: Cheyenne Mountain**

 

Graham had just come back from a mission to a planet that carried naquadah and a plant that could heal severe burns and radiation sickness. The mission had gone well and the people of the planet were honestly good people who were excited to have a trade agreement with the Terrans for a mineral that was of no use to them.

Doctor David Parrish and Doctor Radek Zelenka had gone with him through the Gate and thankfully no kidnapping attempts or attempts at buying the two scientists had occurred. It had been an easy mission, which was good for Graham as he was still suffering from not getting to bond with Xander.

It also helped that most of Graham’s team were made up of Guides and both scientists were Guides as well. The two men had become good friends with Graham and he liked all of the people that were being slated for a new mission that would be going out in a few months.

As Graham was sitting through his post mission medical Ambrosia suddenly appeared, her tail lashing back and forth. “Graham one of our Sentinels is here!” Ambrosia cheered, which made Graham start in shock and hope.

Before Doctor Frasier could respond a tall beautiful man stalked into the infirmary. Graham stared at one of his Sentinels and felt relief fill him. The man had brown hair and intense green eyes that were focused on Graham. 

“Guide.” Tony DiNozzo growled out, his eyes dark and full of joy. Tony had come to deal with the injury of a Marine by another Marine and found his Guide.

“Sentinel.” Graham breathed out and laughed somewhat brokenly as Tony walked over and pulled Graham into a tight hug.

Another man walked into the infirmary his eyes widening at the sight of the pair clutching each other tightly. “Tony DiNozzo.” The man barked. “You will not bond your Guide in the middle of a public place. He deserves privacy and so do you.”

“Yes Boss.” Tony said as he pulled back carefully from Graham who made a pained sound. Tony pulled Graham back into a hug and Gibbs frowned at Jack O’Neill.

“Gibbs, Graham Miller is a  _ Wild _ Guide.” Jack said quietly, Gibbs just frowned at the Colonel.

“I know that only a  _ Wild _ Guide could bond with Tony. We don’t have secrets from each other Colonel. DiNozzo has been my friend and partner for six years. He’s saved my life and the lives of my people thanks to being a  _ Primal _ Sentinel. He lives in my house and his Hyena and my Coyote are best friends. That doesn’t mean that they don’t deserve to bond privately. It also doesn’t explain why Miller seems broken.” Gibbs said with a glare.

“Graham met their other Guide in a shithole of evil in the middle of a classified operation, who happens to be 19 years old. They barely avoided breaking the law by bonding.” Jack bit out, still upset by the whole thing and furious for his packmate.

Gibbs closed his eyes horrified by the news. His fists clenched as Graham made a pained noise and Tony took in a shocked breath. “Fucking stupid laws.” Gibbs muttered. He hadn’t met one of his mates until two years earlier in the middle of the bullpen at work.

The man was a great deal younger than him and was a sweet young man. Jimmy Palmer certainly wasn’t the kind of person Gibbs would have thought would be one of his Guides, but Gibbs adored the younger man and would kill anyone who looked at him wrong.

Gibbs couldn’t have imagined meeting Jimmy and not being able to bond with him. It had to have been torture for Graham especially with Graham being a  _ Wild _ Guide.

“Right, let’s get these two to a bonding suite and then talk about us joining your project for good.” Gibbs ordered, making Jack gape at him in surprise.

Jimmy, who had silently followed his mate and his best friend into the infirmary grinned at the Colonel. “You will probably want to give in Colonel. When Jet wants something he’s a force of nature and almost always gets his way.”

Jack let out a slight laugh at the bright young man standing beside the stern Sentinel, he was still flabbergasted that such a hard Marine had such a sweet adorable Guide. Not that Jack could say much considering he had a gentle too smart for his own good man for his Guide.

“In that case we best get moving.” Jack said thinking about how much this would actually work in the Stargate’s favor.

Graham and Tony were just relieved to have found each other. Everything that came after would be dealt with later after they bonded.

Though they were surprised when Jimmy and Gibbs both turned to look at David Parrish in shocked wonder as he came out of the isolation room that he had entered for a few minutes to visit the injured Marine that had brought the three to the Mountain. 

“Guide.” Gibbs and Jimmy murmured.

“Mate.” David whispered in return.

“Right so we need two bonding suites.” Jack decided with a nod for Janet who smiled slightly.

 

**Nine Months Later: Cheyenne Mountain**

 

Jack O’Neill was exhausted and wishing he was still going to through the Gate and being shot at by pissed off natives and wackass psychos that wanted to take over the universe and turn them into slaves or fundamentalists. Jack hated paperwork and he’d managed to get a papercut and it hurt like hell.

“Jack.” Vala Mal Doran, his crazy little Guide said as she sauntered into his office with a mischievous grin on her face. Jack lit up because anything that put that look on Vala’s face was guaranteed to be enough to make him not have to do his paperwork.

“Vala please tell me something good has happened?” Jack begged as Vala sat on the edge of his desk and crossed her legs, leaning back on her hands still grinning at him. Jack grinned back at her, she was gorgeous and though she wasn’t trying to be provocative, she was just that for Jack.

“Major Teldy is Jimmy, Jet, and David’s mate. They just met it was amazing and I like her so it will be awesome to see her help Gibbs scare the people around here.” Vala babbled out with another bright grin.

Jack laughed out in surprise. It would figure that one of the most badass Marines he had ever met would be bonded to one of the others. It was also a great thing as it meant that Jack would have another group of Sentinels and Guides that could be registered as a full team.

“That’s great.” Jack enthused.

“It gets better.” Vala said with a wink for her Sentinel.

“How?’ Jack asked with excitement.

“Evan Lorne is Graham and Tony’s mate.” Vala watched her mate as the information sank in and she grinned at the soft look that crossed Jack’s face.

Vala knew that Jack had been there when Graham had met his fellow Guide and Mate and then had to leave him behind due to the fact that Xander was underage. Vala did not understand the law and knew that the United States was the only one who had such a law in place governing what should be a private thing between soulmates.

The only thing that Vala could see that came from the law was harm and cruelty against Guides and Sentinels. Daniel explained that it was a way for the government to control Guides as it was only Guides that had to wait until they were 21 years old. Sentinels could bond as long as they were over 18 years old. Guides had power that Sentinels did not and that many non-Guides did not understand, they were also sexual beings and Daniel had said it came with bigotry and shaming Guides for being Guides. Vala still did not understand it and Daniel had admitted that he didn’t understand it either, at that Vala had dropped her questions. Jack had just said it was sexist, puritanical bullshit. Daniel had laughed sadly and agreed.

“That’s great. Hopefully they’ll be able to help each other until they can be reunited with Xander.” Jack said softly.

In truth Jack was worried, once the group had left Sunnydale they hadn’t been able to get any information on what was happening in the town and the one time Jack had sent someone into check on the team there he had come back wounded and having to have been saved by the team. Xander had told them not to send anyone that it was to dangerous at the moment.

Since Xander was a  _ Wild _ Guide the Brass had made it clear that no one was allowed to go back to Sunnydale. Jack and George Hammond, Jack’s superior officer at the time, had had no choice but to follow orders.

“I hope so as well. It is not fair that they be kept apart.” Vala said with a soft look of her own.

“Yeah, hopefully they can make if for another year and nine months.” Jack said with a tight frown.

Vala slid off the desk and into Jack’s lap. They had waited years to find each other, but they were not  _ Wild _ or  _ Primal _ they were not wrenched apart by the need to bond even when they met. They both knew that many  _ Wild _ Guides and  _ Primal _ Sentinels became ill if they went to long without bonding after they first met. 

Three years was a long time to go without bonding. They saw how Graham suffered and he had been bonded to Tony. They could only hope that Xander had someone helping him through the separation.

 

**One Year, 10 Months Later: Los Angelus**

 

Xander Harris was exhausted, but he was also relieved. Sunnydale was gone and the battle had been horrible, but at least they hadn’t lost anyone. There had been a great deal of injuries on their side, Xander himself had nearly two hundred stitches, but he was alive.

What was better he had finally turned 21 and that meant he could start looking for Graham. The fact that he wasn’t going to be trapped in Sunnydale was even better because it meant he no longer had to keep his Guide away from him and that Xander and Fenris could start tracking Graham, even if it meant leaving the country to find Graham. Xander’s friends knew that he could disappear at any moment to track Graham and were prepared for him to go. 

“We will finally get to be with Graham.” Fenris said with a tail wag, he was practically bouncing like a puppy.

“Yeah, it’s time. I’m tired of being without him.” Xander said, his exhaustion showing slightly.

Fenris leaned into his human and huffed his agreement.

Both Xander and his Spirit Animal narrowed their eyes when a group of men suddenly appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Xander. “The fuck?” Xander snapped and began to beat the hell out of the two that grabbed him first.

One of the men yelped in surprise and they all tried to capture Xander only to get their asses kicked. Fenris was growling and snapping at the men and they were barely keeping themselves from being mauled by the Spirit Animal.

Xander spun in shock when he felt something pierce his skin. He looked down and realized there was a sedative dart in his arm. “Shit.” He groaned before passing out.

 

**Cheyenne Mountain**

 

“So let me get this straight. You decided that it would be a good idea to go and kidnap a Guide. A  _ Wild  _ Guide, who also happens to be the mate of your CO and his Mates. You also used the Apollo to help kidnap a Guide?” A man was growling as Xander’s came around. He frowned slightly, recognizing the voice.

“Yes sir.” Another man answered.

“Why the fuck would you think this was a good idea?” Another voice snapped out. This was one he didn’t recognize.

Xander opened his eyes and saw Graham a feeling of pure joy filled Xander as he looked at Graham for the first time in three years.

“Sir, our CO and his Mates are ill from separation and Mr. Harris is now 21, but he didn’t come for Major Miller so we went to him.” The person who had kidnapped Xander answered.

“Why sedate him?” Graham snapped.

“Sir he was kicking our ass and his Spirit Animal was going to kill us.” Marcus Stackhouse answered honestly.

“You’re idiots and he could have you charged with kidnapping among other things.” John Sheppard said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Naw, this is pretty awesome.” Xander said as he sat up and grinned at everyone.

They all stared at him stupidly. “You kidnapped me so I could be with Graham and our Sentinels?” Xander asked looking at Graham and the two men beside him.

“Yes sir.” Marcus said with a nod as Xander looked at him.

Xander burst into delighted laughter. “Best kidnapping ever! Hi Graham, you are still very pretty. So are you two, wow I must have been a very good and naughty boy in a previous life.”

They all blinked at him and Vala giggled, oh she liked this Guide.

“Hey since they kidnapped me can I keep them?” Xander asked Jack who choked and stared.

“What?” Xander asked as they stared at him in dumbfounded silence. “They are the nicest kidnappers I ever met, plus they gave me back Graham  _ and  _ gave me the Pretties I don’t know yet.”

“I really really like you.” John decided as he and Vala started to laugh.

“Well that’s not terrifying.” Rodney McKay decided.

 

**Chapter 2**

**Sunnydale Three Years, 3 Months Earlier**

 

Xander stayed on the floor his face buried in Fenris’s scruff and his arms wrapped around his Spirit Animal. He let out a shuddery breath when strong arms wrapped around him. Xander lifted his head and turned to pull Buffy so that she was pressed against him and Fenris. 

Buffy’s Spirit Animal Katonda, a large cheetah, came and curled against the the trio. “We will make it through Xander, Fenris, and when you turn 21 we will help you find your mates.” Katonda said softly. His voice carrying the echo of far off lands and wildness.

Buffy wasn’t a  _ Wild _ Guide, but she was a Slayer and the Guide of two Fallen Angels and a Werewolf. She had a connection to the Spirit Plane that was nearly as profound as Xander and Graham’s.

Xander knew that she was suffering in her own way. Only for Buffy it would harder because she saw her mates every single day and knew that they couldn’t even touch each other due to a law that made no sense and was only put in place by jealous, puritanical people who should have no right to mandate what happened between Guides and their Sentinels.

The law should have been overturned years ago, but it was still one thing that no one could get rid of despite the fact that it was put into place in the years after World War 2 and Guides were second class citizens due to a great many fleeing Europe to survive the Nazi’s since many of the Sentinels of the time were being killed by the Nazis The bigotry of the time meant that anti-Guide sentiment rose along with anti-semitism and hatred of minorities and people of color.

The Cold War, Korean War, and Vietnam War had brought many a Sentinel online and the rules against them were less stringent. Both wars with Saddam Hussein and his insane offspring had also brought on more children with the gift activated and adults coming online.

When 9/11 happened a greater resurgence of Sentinel and Guides came online along with many human Healers. Two months after 9/11 and the declaration of War for the bombings and all of the deaths. Jim Ellison and Vin Tanner met and three months after that they met Blair and Ezra who were working together on a new task force that had been formed to deal with a group of homegrown terrorists that had eventually attacked the police station that Jim, Vin, Ezra, and Blair were working out of.

Upon their bonding a month later when Blair and Vin turned 21 years old, the four were announced as the Alpha Primes of North America. Blair had been working hard to get the laws changed, but it was hard when he was also working to protect the Tribe with his mates by working as police officers. Xander planned to meet them someday and make those that were causing this pain and the pain he knew Graham was suffering pay for it, one way or another.

Xander took a deep breath, it hurt, but he had his family and the mission he had given himself years before when a vampire killed his brother of the heart Jesse McNally while trying to impress the Master, who Angel and Darla helped kill just after they arrived in Sunnydale.

_ “There will come a day when we will stand as brothers and sister and face down that evil that walked among us first. We will be the wall that stand between the Darkest of All and we will prevail. That day will show the world our Strength and our Power and none shall stop what we are. Those that kept apart the souls due to corruption and jealousy will tremble before the One Who Sees.” _ Cordelia Chase said as her eyes went white with a vision.    
Her Spirit Animal Aphrodite, a Wolf, howled out her challenge, followed by Fenris and every Spirit Animal in the building.

 

**Two Years, 4 Months Earlier: Sunnydale**

 

“Buffy? Buffy, please don’t leave us. You can’t go, come on Buff, stay.” Xander begged Buffy as he held her broken body. Nearby Dawn, Buffy’s little sister, Willow and Faith knelt beside them trying to help Angel and Spike straighten their broken bones and heal from the injuries they took fighting the crazy goddess who was trying to use Dawn as a key to get home.

Glorificus was an evil Gucci wearing psycho and the human holding her as a prison wasn’t much better. Thankfully they had been able to stop her, but in the process most of them were seriously injured and Buffy had had to throw herself off the tower that Dawn and one of Glory’s followers Doc had been on. Doc had cut Dawn and opened the portal to allow Glory’s world to blend with theirs.

The only way for the portal to close was for Buffy to throw herself into it. That had ended with Buffy falling straight to her near death. Xander could only be thankful that he and Spike had managed to talk Cordy. Tara, Jenny, and Joyce into leaving town with Oz, Ethan, and Anyanka as their protectors.

Xander still wasn’t sure how they had ended up with Anyanka on their team along with Charles Gunn and a scientist name Winifred Burkle, and an ex-lawyer named Lindsey MacDonald who had come searching for Wesley, Cordelia, and Faith as they were his mates. Lindsey once worked a Evil Law firm, but when he had come online as a Guide the law firm had no choice but to free him of his contract as they didn’t want to be destroyed for the subjugation of a Guide. There wasn’t a Fallen Angel in their realm that would not have stood up and killed all of the Senior Partners and anyone else who stood in their path. As it was Wolfram and Hart ended up being destroyed anyway and breaking a prophecy that would have seen everyone dead thanks to an invasion of LA in four years time.

Dawn had gone with them, only to be captured and brought back by Glory’s followers after a group of Knights charged with destroying the Key, Dawn, had attacked the group. Giles and the group had gone on to attack Glory and her Goblin minions to save Dawn and now Buffy was dying.

“Listen Buffy, you can’t go. Spike, Oz, and Angel need you. If you go they will follow  you and I can’t lose anymore people. So you stay with me.” Xander ordered and then he felt something tear inside of him and Xander screamed. It wasn’t pain, it was primal and wild. It was a sound full of fury and defiance.

Seconds later Buffy’s injuries began to heal. Even as Angel and Spike sat up, their own wounds gone thanks to being Fallen. As Buffy sat up she looked into Xander’s eyes and saw that they were no longer just brown. Instead they had rings of green and two shade of blue within the whiskey brown eyes she was used to seeing.

_ “Xander.” _ Buffy whispered, feeling the  _ Wild _ power within her friend free itself. The world as the Scoobies knew it would never be the same. 

 

**One Year, Five Months Earlier: Sunnydale**

 

Xander was glaring at the Slayers in Training as they talked badly about Dawn, Kit Horvath, Carlos Trejo, Cassie Newton, Danny Doyle, and Jordy Osbourne. Kit and Carlos were friends of Dawn’s that were adopted by the Scoobies after they learned that the two were orphans living in abandoned houses in Sunnydale due to their families being dead.    
Cassie was adopted by the group after Buffy saved her from being killed during a incident at the high school. Cassie had been injured, but thanks to Xander and Cordy they had managed to get the school and Xander was able to heal the girl after Cordy had tackled her and made it so that her injury was less than it would have been originally.

Danny Doyle was the younger brother of Francis Allen Doyle a Seer who had come to work with Angel and brought Danny with him. Francis went by his last name. Both Doyle’s were of mixed blood. Danny was Human, Fae, and Brachen demon.

While Allen Doyle as a Seer and had the ability to create fire, Danny was able to create ice and had wings that he carefully kept hidden under his skin. Both were excellent fighters and highly intelligent.

The Powers that Be had sent both of them to Sunnydale to help protect them from the Scourge a pureblood demonic group led by their own father. The Scourge had followed them to Sunnydale where the Scourge of Europe, Drusilla, Darla, Angel, and Spike were waiting for them with the Scoobies.

The Scourge never stood a chance against the Scoobies and the four Fallen Angels. In the long run the two had been adopted as a new part of the group by Willow and Xander first, followed by Buffy and Giles. The others had soon followed.

Jordy was the nephew of one of Xander’s oldest and dearest friends and a Alpha Werewolf. He had accidentally bitten Oz when he was two which had turned Oz into a werewolf as well. It had been a stunning surprise for everyone as no one had known Jordy was an Alpha until that moment.

Sadly a pelt hunter had come to Sunnydale and killed both Jordy and Oz’s parents just after they had defeated the Initiative. Oz had become Jordy’s guardian and apart of the Scoobies everyday lives. Xander adored Jordy, who was happy little ball of sunshine and sass. Where Oz was quiet and stoic Jordy was happy, outgoing and a little babbler.

However, the SIT’s were upsetting Jordy at every turn with their behavior. Behavior that was worse with Dawn, Carlos, Kit, and Danny. Xander was at his limit when dealing with their bullshit and it was time the girls were put in their place.

_ “Enough!”  _ Xander snarled, using his guide voice.

Everyone froze turning to look at Xander, wide-eyed. Xander held out his arms and six year old Jordy ran to Xander who easily scooped him up and settle Jordy on his hip. “I have had enough of your shit. None of you are all that special. Yes you will someday be Slayers, but right now all you have is the potential. Danny, Cassie, Dawn, Carlos, and Kit are all powerful and online with their gifts. Jordy is an Alpha, he’s more powerful than you will ever be and he is only six years old. They are part of my Pride and frankly all you are doing is pissing me off everytime you open your mouths.” Xander said baring his teeth at them he wa at his edge and beyond.

“They have magick, seer gifts, can fight, and are all Guides. So you need to shut your fucking mouths before I kick you out of my hose and leave you for the fucking Bringers. Also if you ever say anything to Jordy again I will kick your asses and leave your corpse for the carrion eaters still in Sunnydale. He is a small child you sick bitches and the Scoobies have never discriminated against any species, minus vampires, but especially not werewolves.” Xander seethed his eyes glowing eerily as the Guide snarled out his disgust.

Kennedy, Rona, Cho-Ahn, Vi, and Molly came into the room behind Buffy and Faith, looking at the angry Guide who was staring at the sneering SIT’s and the Scooby Kids and wondered what the hell had set Xander off. Of all of the Scoobies he was the one that was the most patient with everyone. It was why when they had to move out of the Summers home they  had come to the house Xander had purchased to share with Willow, Tara, Faith, Jordy, Cassie, Kit, Carlos, Danny, Doyle, and Oz just a few months earlier.

The manor house was honestly too big for just the eleven of them, but Xander said he felt something was coming and so had purchased the house at a very good deal as real estate was always cheaper thanks to too many apocalypses.

The First had started the first wave of attacks a month later. Xander refused to force any of the others to put up the SIT’s when they were already housing some of the Watchers as well as living in small homes or apartments.

It only made sense for them to stay with Xander, plus Xander’s home was literally one of the best protected in the town. He had requested it when Jordy and the other kids were to come and live with him. The same wards that were on the Summers house were on Xander’s. After the wards were placed by the Scooby Coven attacks on the Summers and Xander’s blocks nearly ended completely. It was immediately decided that all of the homes of the Scoobies would be warded the same way.

Xander knew that the girls would be taken into one of the other homes, but he hated the fact that his kids looked so broken hearted and that they had made his little Alpha cry. That shit was just not on, he didn’t care who did it.

“Xander what is going on?” Faith asked frowning at the newest batch of SIT’s. Between Cordy, Xander, and Doyle’s visions they had managed to save more of the Potentials and many of the Watcher’s. They had also found out that the person brought back wrong was Kendra.

She was currently living with Buffy, Dawn, Joyce, Anyanka, and Winifred, who prefered to be called Fred. Having Kendra back no matter the reason seemed to be a balm to Xander’s soul and the friendship between Kendra and the other two active Slayers, Faith and Buffy had seemed to settle all three of them as well.

“These idiots have been saying terrible things to our kids and they are making Jordy cry by calling him a monster. If they can’t watch their shit they can leave. It’s only these four, the others are well behaved and willing to go through their training and treat our little ones quite well.” Fenris answered for his human.

“Fuck that.” Faith said, glaring at the four girls. “Pack your shit. No one who makes Jordy cry and calls him a monster is going to live in this house. He’s more important than any of you.” Faith snarled the words her teeth bared, her Spirit Animal Chuck appeared, his teeth bared and standing on his hind legs. The Grizzly Bear definitely projected the anger of her human Guide.

All four girls stood and ran away from Faith who wasn’t in the best of moods on a good day. Living away from Wes, Cordy, and Lindsey because she wasn’t 21 yet had made Faith cranky on the bad days. Adding in the fact that someone was picking on the Scooby kids just put your life in danger.

Xander grunted his approval and sank into the nearest chair, holding Jordy, who had tucked his face into Xander’s throat and sighed happily as his Wolf Heart hugged him and made things all better.

 

**Six Months Earlier: Sunnydale**

 

Xander waited in the dark as Buffy led the Turok-Han into the trap that they had planned for it. Every Guide of age to fight was hidden around Xander’s old sight while the Magick users were helping shield the Potentials from the Ubervamp in the hopes to teach them the lesson that the older Scoobies thought that they needed to learn. 

It was a bit dangerous, but not as dangerous as the continued attitude that the girls were walking around under. It would also show the Watchers that had come to stay with the Sunnydale Protectors just who they were dealing with.

Quentin Travers had worked hard to make both of the current Slayers and their support system out to be incompetent and they needed to learn just why it was the Scooby Gang was spoken of with great awe and fear among those that had dealt with them in the six and half years since Buffy moved to Sunnydale.

Tonight they were all going to get a lesson on why they had won every battle they had ever faced. “Xan, here they come.” Andrew Wells whispered from his side as his Guide Jonathan Levinson pressed close to him so that Andrew could use his hearing. They were another pair that suffered with the law that kept the pair from bonding.

They had nearly died breaking the mental control on them by Warren Meers. The control had broken when Warren nearly killed his ex-girlfriend who he had turned into a sex slave for Warren. Jonathan’s Maine Coon had gone to Giles asking for help and had received it in spades. 

Warren had been killed in the process of trying to remove the spells, but it had turned out that it had stopped Warren from killing Tara and setting a apocalypse spell on Willow that would have turned her into a killing machine and set her off on a path of addiction to her powers. This curse had been placed by Travers himself, who had grown furious by the fact that Willow had never become addicted to her gifts thanks to being part of a full coven and receiving magick tutelage from so many White and Chaotic Magick users.

Tutelage that had increased recently when the White Coven of Doven and the Chaos Coven of New York had come to Sunnydale to see what they could do to help with the battle of Sunnydale.

Some things were better with all of the help, but lessons needed to be given to all of those who had come to Sunnydale about just who they were dealing with and why none of the Scoobies were going to bow down to their demands to take control from the group.

The Scoobies fought together, lead each other, and would never allow any of the Watchers to tell them what to do.

The Devon Coven was only trusted in helping teach the young magick users what the older members of the Scooby Coven didn’t know, while the Chaos Coven had no wish to take over, they simply wanted to help and to try to bleed off some of the chaos in Sunnydale so that the coming battles wouldn’t be so bloody and deadly.

Xander tensed as Faith and Buffy ran into the site and hit the ground as Xander used the wrecking ball to take down the Ubervamp chasing the slayers down to kill. As the Vampire hit the ground, the Guides and the Coven let loose their powers. Nearby Lindsey and Wes turned on the Lights for the site and they all watched as the two slayers were joined by Kendra and the three slayers took out the ubervamp and Buffy used a garrote Xander made out of industrial strength wire and cut its head off.

Buffy stepped away from the falling ashes and looked around her. “This is what it means to be a slayer, this is the future you will face. If you are lucky you will gain the friends and allies that Faith, Kendra, and I have. As much as we need you to defeat the First and the Bringers and the Ubervamps, you need us more. Our group are full of powerful Guides and Sentinels, Fallen Angels, Magickals, Genius Humans, and Seers. At the moment most of you are simply liabilities to us. Even our kids have more strength and better battle sense than most of you.”

She paused and let her words sink in.

“If you want to live you need to shut up and deal with the fact that you need us more than we need you. The only reason most of you are alive is simply because we were strong enough to save you. That includes the Watchers and the Devon Coven. Most of you have never even taken fighting lessons and frankly holding a book isn’t going to keep you from getting killed by a ubervamp. So shut up do as your told and maybe you’ll live through the apocalypse.” Faith said coolly.

The Watchers, the Potentials, and the Magickals stared at the group in stunned silence. Some though felt hope for the first time since it all began. Maybe they would survive the Battle of the First, maybe they would have a future afterall. 

 

**Six Weeks Earlier: Sunnydale**

 

“To the left!” Xander yelled as he rolled under the swing of a Bringer and swung his axe backwards cutting the Soldier of the First’s arm off and then it’s head. Not taking the time to pause in his kill Xander spun and engaged another Bringer as he forced his way through the throng. Xander was happy that he could still feel everyone he had gone into the battle with. Fenris was tearing a Bringer to pieces near him and cursing inventively in Old Norse as well as the newest swear words he had learned over the years.

Xander saw a Bringer getting near to where Anya, Andrew, and Jonathan were protecting Dawn and Kit and blasted it with psionic energy turning the creature's mind into a vegetable and giving Jono a chance to behead the Bringer.

The group went back to fighting and Xander rushed down the stairs to where Kendra, Faith, and Buffy were preparing to cut their hands and take the most trusted and skilled of the Potentials down into the Seal of the First to battle against the Ubervamps and hopefully stop the First in her tracks.

Xander came to stand by her oldest and dearest friends and both Slayers turned to look at him as Fenris threw his head back and howled out his challenge. A few seconds later Oz, Angel, Spike, and Lindsey came to stand with them.

“What?” Faith asked.

_ “There will come a day when we will stand as brothers and sisters and face down that evil that walked among us first. We will be the wall that stand between the Darkest of All and we will prevail. That day will show the world our Strength and our Power and none shall stop what we are. Those that kept apart the souls due to corruption and jealousy will tremble before the One Who Sees.” _  Xander said his voice echoing with power in a perfect recital of Cordelia’s words on a long ago day when Xander had to let his Guide walk away from him.

“We have a destiny waiting us Ladies and Gentlemen and I have a law to destroy, a Guide, and two Sentinels to find so I can have lots of cuddles. So let’s go kick the First in her face and beat up her damn ubervamps and get some ice cream and pizza.” Xander said with a bright grin. 

The group all brightened at the memory of the long ago prophecy. Those that had been there had honestly forgotten about the prophecy, it hurt them to remember that Xander had to give up his mate.

“Right here we go girls and boys.” Spike said as he pulled out his favorite dagger and began to pass it around. As the last drop of blood fell the Slayers shuddered as Buffy called out mentally and asked the girls if they wanted to be stronger, if they wanted to stand as sisters and slayers. While Xander and Angel used who they were to control who would be given the gift. Angel through his former Grace and Xander through the fact that he was a  _ Wild _ Guide and the One Who Sees.

When the spell finished taking effect the group walked into hell’s meeting room and proceeded to make War on those that would destroy the realm that they had sworn to protect.

The battle became a blur after those first few seconds and it wasn’t until Spike had grabbed Xander and forced open both Xander’s gifts as a  _ Wild _ Guide to Awaken Spike’s former Grace that the battle ended with everyone having made it to safety.

Xander and Spike landed beside the bus and Xander rushed around healing those that he could with Spike using his Grace to heal the rest. Unfortunately for Xander his healing powers didn’t work on himself and Spike’s Grace was once again taken from him as he chose his mates over returning to Heaven. Which meant he ignored his own injuries as well.

They worked the best they could for Xander and Spike and then rushed to LA to get them to Healers as both Guides were seriously injured and suffering from the exposure to such vicious evil.

When they reached the Sentinel and Guide and Healer Center in LA the group was rushed inside where they were immediately taken into isolation units and looked over by Healers. In the end the Sentinels and Guides needed the most treatment, though the Guide Healers saw to it that everyone was put through several mental healings so that they could get over the trauma of the last few months, years in some cases.

Xander and Spike needed the most treatment, though both men kept the truth of them being a  _ Wild _ Guide and a Dark Guide to themselves and the Council, now under the control and leadership of Giles and the rest of the Scoobies, with the new Slayers, Old Watchers, the Devon Coven and the Chaos Coven following their lead gladly.

Xander’s first act once he left the SGH Center was to contact Blair Sandburg and his Guide Ezra Standish and their Sentinels Jim Ellison and Vin Tanner. All four were Primes and specifically the Alpha Primes of North America. It was time that people learned what happened when you pissed off a  _ Wild _ Guide with the Power Xander had just gained and the people he had on his side.

Then, then he was going hunting for his Graham and hopefully to find their Sentinels and get his cuddles and some really hot sex.

 

**Four Days Earlier: Los Angelus SGH Center**

 

“No, see you have no idea just who and what I am Mr. President. If you did you wouldn’t have just laughed at my demands.” Xander said with crossed arms and a supremely unimpressed look on his face.

“Just who and what are you Guide Harris?” President Kinsey asked with a curled lip.

“I am a  _ Wild _ Guide and a Member of the Watcher’s Council, recently renamed the Slayer’s Council. I am a  _ Seer _ and known among the Supernatural Community as the Slayer’s Guiding Knight and the One Who Sees. It is no secret that I was denied by Guide because I am under 21 years old.” Xander said, smiling viciously and mentally doing the Snoopy Dance when half of the people in the room went white faced in fear. Kinsey himself nearly fainted and Xander nearly giggled at the look of abject horror on the ugly Evil Guys face.

“I also know that you made a deal to get yourself into place as President and that their are others just like you that made similar deals with a demon that wanted Guide’s subjugated so that they couldn’t stop many of their plans from coming into play.” Xander grinned when Fenris appeared at his side and growled at the people watching him with fright.

“ _ Wild _ Guides are born for a reason and all you did when you kept my mate from me was piss me off. A pissed of Xander is an inventive Xander. Now that I am no longer distracted by fighting apocalypses and stopping the end of the world I can focus on you and the assholes just like you.”

Xander grinned brightly when Fenris happily yipped and wagged his tail as he went and cuddled up to Blair’s wolf, Vin’s cougar, Ezra’s Lion, and Jim’s Leopard. The five Spirit Animals turned their attention to President Kinsey and watched as he realized that one of the most dangerous fighters in the demonic wars now considered Robert to be his enemy.

“What are you going to do?” Robert demanded, his voice weak and eyes wide.

“This! Exlicavaonia, I Xander Harris, the  _ Wild _ Guide of the Sunnydale Council call you.” Xander called out in a firm voice a wild vicious grin on his face, even as Fenris howled out a challenge.

The Demon God that appeared was stunningly beautiful and frighteningly power. Kinsey and three people that came with him fell to their knees to bow to the elder God that they had sworn their souls to for power.

“Hello Dear Xander.” Exlicavaonia said in a voice that was a near purr, softly accented and holding amusement at the fear being sent his way by his future servants, he had the perfect places to put them that would help the world they would harm with their greed and power.

“Hello Exli. I’m calling in my poker debt please.” Xander said as he bounced up out of his chair and over to the Elder Demon, who was not actually a demon, but another Fallen Angel who used his position to make deals that he would be able to call in to aide the Light and it’s fighters in times of great turmoil and need.

“And what would you have me do Dear One?” Exli asked gently hugged the  _ Wild  _ Wolf Guide.

Xander grinned brightly and giggled. “I want the law keeping Guides from being able to bond destroyed and I want those who have made deals to be in power and are responsible for the law remaining on the books or are a threat to our people to have their contracts called in and their misdeeds made open to everyone unless it will hurt everyone.”

Exli smiled viciously. “Done my Sweet boy.” Exli said, before kissing Xander on the forehead and disappearing with those that he owned. As he claimed every person in the US who swore to him over the years as well as destroying the laws that were created and kept going for too many years.

Exli returned to his life as Aaron Hotchner, human, Sentinel, and FBI Agent with the BAU. Those he had taken for the contracts they had given him were forced to shed their previous lives and would spend the next few centuries working in the mortal realm taking care of the new slayers and abused children all of the realm.

After all Exli, Aaron, was once the Angel of Lost Children. He had Fallen on a day that he saw his future mate threatened with abuse and destruction by his mate’s own Father. Aaron fell so that he would be there to meet Spencer Reid and so that they would be there to meet Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia, their mates. He had done just that. Reid and Morgan had taken the fact that Aaron and Penelope were Fallen Angels rather well in his estimation. 

They took it even better when they learned that Aaron was known as a demon god who took deals to trap evil people and keep them from completing their plans to destroy the world or cause damage to their realm.

That Aaron was the former Angel of Lost Children and Penelope the former Angel of Lost Heroes had made Derek and Spencer a bit guilty that the two had Fallen for them, but they had relaxed when both Aaron and Penelope had explained that the Great Father had given them a gift in the pair and that there was always an angel to take the place of those that had been given the gift of family and the opportunity to give up their Grace to embrace the Father’s gift to his Angels.

 

**Six Hours Earlier: LA**

 

Xander had decided to go for a walk and told his friends that he would probably not be coming back. Xander felt it was time to go looking for Graham and the announcement from Blair that morning that the Guide Bonding Law had been overturned as well as every law limiting and controlling Guides and Sentinels had been overturned that morning was Xander’s sign to go hunting his mate.

It meant that Guides and Sentinels now had the control over their Packs and Prides and that they could bond when they were of age, which everyone agreed would be at least 18 unless there was a catastrophic injury or desperately before then. Guides and Sentinels had once again regained the power they had before the law was place on the books so long ago. 

Xander was still pretty injured from his battle with the First Evil, but he felt light and happy for the first time since he had to give Graham up.

“Hey guys Fenris and I are going for a walk. I had Wills and Tara pack my stuff and shrink it for me. I have a few stops to make, but it’s time for me to go find Graham now that I’ve kicked asses and taken steps with help from others.” Xander announced as he and Fenris bounced down the steps of the old hotel that Angel had found them and had cleansed by one of his brothers that was living in LA.

Xander liked Dean Winchester, he was crazy and pretty, and had a deep addiction to pie. Which Xander repaid by baking Dean several different flavors of pie with Joyce and Ethan’s help.

Xander’s family pouted at him, but they could understand his need to go. It had been three years and five months since he had first met Graham. They had only gotten to spend a month together before Graham had to leave and then had to fight in an apocalypse battle after he turned 21 and then take down a bunch of evil politicians and overthrow a bunch of laws so that other people wouldn’t have to go what he had.

Giles was the first one to stand and go to Xander, he pulled his dear boy into his arms and hugged him tightly. “You will call us to let us know you are well or if you have had to survive a kidnapping or have found Graham.” Giles ordered gently. The kidnapping order was one that was broad based and told to any Scooby that was going to be away from the others for more than a few hours. Even Angel, Spike, Drusilla, and Darla were given that order and they were powerful Fallen.

Xander giggled, “I promise, G-Man.” Giles merely smiled and kissed Xander’s forehead and let his boy go.

After that all of his friends and family walked to him echoing Giles’s words and making sure to hug and kiss Xander’s cheek or forehead. The Scoobies were a tactile bunch, especially with Xander as he had been so long without Graham and had needed the innocent affection that they had to offer him.

Each of his friends and their Spirit Animals took the time to say goodbye to Fenris as well as to Xander and soon the pair were off to take a walk in the warm LA night and try to decide which way to go next.

The decision was taken from the pair by a small unit of Marines who decided to save their CO’s from the strange illness that had taken them just six weeks earlier. They were suffering from pain, exhaustion, and at times desperately thirsty and hungry. The need for food and drink had ended pretty quickly but the pain and exhaustion had never ended.

It was finally decided that they needed Doctor Rodney McKay. The man was an extremely powerful Guide and also aware of what was happening with the program. It would probably have been best to bring in Blair Sandburg, but Blair while extremely powerful, was not a  _ Wild _ Guide and neither of his Sentinels were  _ Primal _ . 

Though there was speculation that they were in fact both _ Wild  _ and  _ Primal _ and were simply keeping it to themselves. No one even knew what their Spirit Animals were or at least those that did know never spoke of it.

As Rodney was in fact a  _ Wild  _ Guide along with Ronon Dex the other Guide in the pairing of McKay/Sheppard/Dex/Kusanagi, Ronon was like Vala Mal Doran, Jack’s little Guide, was in fact a alien. One thing that the Stargate Program had learned was that Guides, Sentinels, and Healers were highly respected in many cultures throughout each galaxy the Stargate group had gone through. Both John and Miko Kusanagi were  _ Primal  _ Sentinels and many respected them over many in higher powers.

They had also learned that very few worlds did not have any of the three groups on their planets or in their history. Those that did were far removed from the Ancients who seeded the galaxy with the peoples of earth and had no connection to the Alterans who made families and had children with the Sentinels, Guides, Seers, and Healers over many centuries.    
Another thing that they had learned was that the Satedans and the Athosians were from the Ancestors of not the Alterans but the Earth Sentinels, Guides, Seers, and Healers that went with the Alterans when they left Earth for Pegasus.

Having the three managed to stop the rise of something called a Wraith as well as a bug that could turn you into one. It did not stop the people the Alterans took with them to Pegasus from being abandoned by the Alterans on the city of Atlantis, but it did save her from a millenia of loneliness and lack of care.

Ronon and Teyla were the leaders of their people. Teyla took care of the Mundane and Ronon led the Sentinels, Guides, Seers, and Healers. When the expedition landed on Atlantis they were met by their long lost brothers and sisters and formed and instant comradery as well as having a way to easily travel from Earth to Atlantis and the power to give Earth three dozen ZPMs to protect the planet from the Ori.

It also led to the defeat of the Ori and Jack O’Neill and his team being promoted when Jack became a General and their Mate Cameron Mitchell had come to take Jack’s place as Second in Command of the Mountain only to realize that Jack, Vala, and Danny were his mates.

They were all thrilled for the ease of connection with Atlantis as well as finding their kin alive in the Pegasus Galaxy. However, it did bring problems. First with Elizabeth Weir, who was not happy that she would not be in control of the City and those that lived on it.

It had not been good enough for her to be in control of those that came from Earth as everyone was aware that even the Mundanes looked to Colonel John Sheppard for orders before her. Second she hated that Marshall Sumner had found his mates with one Athosian and two Setedans, it meant someone she thought would be on her side was in fact never in agreement about anything she had to say.

She had tried to get John on her side, but was stunned when she realized that while John, Miko, Ronon, and Rodney were more powerful than Marshall they considered him to be their Alpha and would never side against him in matters that affected their Tribe. John was the liaison between their people, the Setedans and the Athosians as well as being Marshall's Second in Command.

That changed however six months into the expeditions timeo Atlantis when Elizabeth Weir lost her ever loving mind and set off a machine that caused Elizabeth to ascend, but also blew up and wounded Marshall.

No one wanted a stranger to come in and take over the city and perhaps undermine the command structure they had going. Samantha Carter felt that she should be allowed to take over the running of the city, but was turned down flat. John and Marshall both had trouble being around her and Ronon and Rodney could barely stand to be around the woman due to her agony.

Even Jack and Daniel who had been on the same teams as her could no longer bear to be around Sam. She had changed, gone jealous and cruel when Jack and Daniel had bonded Vala and then Cameron, but then she let go of the jealousy and cruelty and fallen into pain and depression.

Her Dormancy had never been a problem and no one had held it against Sam, knowing that she was Dormant due to a deep trauma and neglect of her injuries when she was a very young child.

However, their bonding had caused a seething anger in Sam as well as the jealousy she could not hide. Yet those faded away to a soul deep pain and no matter how Sam tried to hide the pain it was there and none of them felt she deserved the torture of knowing so many Guides and Sentinels were on the city and she would never have access to the full and rich joy of being online and bonded.

Surprisingly Sam had become excellent friends with Cam and with Graham Miller. It eased her pain somewhat, but by the time she was well enough that they could send her to Atlantis if she wanted, Sam decided she didn’t want to leave Earth.

In the end John became the Military Commander and Marshall remained on base as a the trainer for the new people coming to Atlantis and Rodney became the Civilian Commander for the base. It worked well for everyone and no one had to deal with a new leader that wouldn’t be able to mesh with the current expedition leadership.

Now Rodney was back on Earth hoping to find out what was happening with Tony, Evan, and Graham. 

“Well this is terrible.” Rodney decided as he finished reading the three in front of him.

“What is it?” Sam asked her face lined with worry. Rodney grimaced, he was as worried about Sam as he was the trio he had been asked to come evaluate.

While Sam was doing better not being able to bond and and come online was hurting her greatly and Rodney liked Sam too much to watch her wither away from despair.

“Their Mate is the one that is causing their symptoms. Whatever he’s gone through has bled over to them due to the very slight bond he and Graham established. The symptoms will only go away when they fully bond.” Rodney said honestly.

Graham sucked in a breath and both Tony and Evan paled.

Almost as if fate was mocking them Jack’s assistant suddenly came into the infirmary. “Sir you need to see this.” Walter Harriman said with a worried look for Evan, Graham, and Tony. He then turned on the television set and changed the channel to ZNN.

There were several buses sitting on the edge of a gigantic sinkhole. “We don’t know who the survivors are as we can’t get close to them Elaine, but what we do know is that the town of Sunnydale is now gone due to the freak earthquake that sunk the entire town.” The reporter said from the helicopter flying around above the bus.

“Xander.” Graham moaned and took a shuddering breath.

The camera panned down to the people standing at the edge of sinkhole and Graham let out a breath as he saw Xander standing between Faith LeHane and Buffy Summers, while hugging Willow Rosenburg. “He’s alive. That’s Xander between the brunette and the blond woman, hugging the redhead.” Then Graham laughed, “And flipping off the cameraman.”

The group all laughed when the three women all looked at Xander, Faith was laughing at him and the other two appeared to be scolding Xander, who stopped flipping the cameraman off and stuck his tongue out instead.

“That is hilarious.” Tony said with a snicker as his mate gave a beauty queen wave to the camera and then started herding the laughing survivors into the buses. Once everyone was on the buses they drove off, ignoring the helicopter that followed them until they couldn’t go any further.

“Xander’s kind of nuts, but really sweet.” Riley told Tony and Evan, who grinned slightly at that.

Jack snorted. “He, the blond, and the redhead apologized to Graham for having to come fight the crazy evil because they weren’t pretty or sarcastic and if you have to fight the crazy evil they should at least pretty or snarky.”

“Sarcasm done right is awesome.” Daniel deadpanned.

That caused everyone to burst into laughter. “Wow.” Marcus Stackhouse said with a grin, now they just had to wait for Xander to show up.

Only Xander didn’t show up and Marcus grew worried, which was what led to a case of asskicking and kidnapping.

 

**Infirmary Cheyenne Mountain**

 

“So this is really cool. I knew aliens were real cause I met one, though why he couldn’t wear pants or had no genitals I don’t know. I don’t think you can be considered an advanced race if you lose your boy and girl bits because you cloned yourself to much.” Xander babbled as he bounced slightly on the gurney and moved so that he was sitting up sideways.

The group were still staring at Xander in confusion, but John and Vala began to laugh again. “Oh woah, what happened to you? Your shiny isn’t shiny!” Xander said looking at Sam in confusion. He held out a hand to her, which made her look at Graham, Tony, and Evan in surprise, but they shrugged so she reached over and took Xander’s hand.

“Oh, there it is. Someone put an ouchy on your shiny. That was bad of them, here we go, no more ouchy on the shiny. Hey did you have another person in you, because you look like you did and has anyone ever told you you’re a supernova, cause you are.” Xander babbled as he gently poured healing power into Sam. Finally he cheered, “Got it!”

Fenris let out a rumbling sound of pleasure from where he was lying against Ambrosia and looking at the two Sentinels’s Spirit Animals.

Sam let out a gasp as she fully awoke into her Guide gifts. That made everyone stare at her and Xander in flabbergasted silence. “Thank you.” Sam breathed out, tears filling her eyes.

“You’re welcome. Hey do you guys have my phone? I promised G-Man if I found Graham or survived being kidnapped that I’d call everyone and I did both so I need to call him and brag that my kidnappers were nicer than anyone else's this year.” Xander said as he patted his pockets looking for his phone.

Riley was laughing silently at the complete confusion on everyone’s faces and he calmly reached over and handed Xander his cell phone. “Hi Riley, you’re still all bright and shiny too.”

“Thanks.” Riley said as his shoulders shook with silent laughter. “Welcome to Star Gate Command.”

Xander laughed brightly, “Best kidnapping ever!”

 

**Los Angelus: Hyperion Hotel**

**Temporary Slayer’s Council Headquarters**

 

Rupert Giles, the new head of the Slayer’s Council, was sitting in the private meeting/sitting room that the Sunnydale Council had claimed for themselves going over the paperwork needed to take up guardianship of the young slayers who had ended up in his care due to the actions of the First and her Bringers. He would also be gaining guardianship of many of their relatives, mostly very young children, due to the War of the First as well.

Rupert knew there were several of the remaining Watchers that thought he should just put the children into the foster care system and be done with them, but those men and women were in for a very rude awakening.

The moment Rupert became the Head of the Council he made a promise to his children and those that made up the Sunnydale Council. That promise was to do away with the old ways of the Watcher’s Council and to fire those that still supported the old system.

It was a promise that Rupert gladly made and intended to carry out immediately. The new Council had no use for people who had no problem seeing children as weapons and disposable items. There were members of the Devon Coven, perhaps all of them, that would be asked to leave as well for the same reason.

Rupert looked up and smiled at the sight of his children, his mates, and his friends all together relaxed for the first time in many years. The only ones missing were Xander and Fenris. As much as it pained him to have the pair gone, he knew that they needed to bond soon. 

Rupert had not missed the way Xander and Fenris had become more affectionate and tactile, it was why the group had begun to reach out to Xander more than usual. After Graham had left Xander and Fenris had become more subdued, Xander’s normal bright personality began to slowly disappear and more than once they had heard Fenris whine in pain when they thought no one could hear them.

The group had all joined together to give Xander and Fenris the affection and touch that they needed. During that time Anyanka the Justice Demon of the Broken had shown up. Giles had been horrified to learn that she was called by Xander and Fenris’s pain.

However, rather than try to trick Xander and Fenris into making a wish she had stayed. At first the pair hadn’t known what to make of Anyanka, or Anya as she had come to prefer, but after a while they had embraced her as a close friend and just like that she had become one of the group.

Giles couldn’t blame the lack of contact with Graham all these years on the man, though he was furious with the need, Sunnydale had become extremely dangerous after the Initiative fell.

Colonel O’Neill had tried to send someone to check on all of them, but they had barely saved the Marine from vampires after he had been staked out like a lamb to the slaughter by demons who had thought the man was with the Initiative.

It had taken Xander nearly going feral alongside Spike and Cordelia, while bringing Faith online to get through to the demons that the Marine wasn’t part of the Initiative. Not one of the vampires made it through the blitz attack waged by Xander, Faith, Spike, Cordelia, and Oz.

No one in Sunnydale wanted to see a pissed off Xander again, as the thought that the Marine could have been Graham and Ambrosia or one of the other people that had come to help take down the Initiative had nearly caused Xander to start using explosives.

Xander had requested that the Colonel not send anyone else to Sunnydale as it was too dangerous. Giles had hated it, because once again Xander and Fenris were sacrificing to protect others from the evils the fought.

Giles was pulled out of his musings as his phone rang Xander’s distinctive ring tone. Giles blinked and picked the phone up from where it was sitting on the table beside him. It hadn’t even been a full seven hours since Xander left the hotel. 

“Xander?” Giles asked as he answered the phone.

“G-Man, I got kidnapped by awesome people who were nicer than anyone else’s kidnappers this year.” Xander babbled out happily.

Giles blinked and stared at his phone for a second before putting it back to his ear. “You were kidnapped and they were nicer than anyone else’s this year?” Giles asked carefully, humor and worry in his tone.

“Yes! They are Marines and they took me to Graham and my Sentinels and they are really pretty shiny people here and I promised I would call if I got kidnapped or if I found Graham and I did both! Though I’m not sure if it counts as me finding Graham since I was found by kidnapping Marines, but I still called.” Xander’s cheerful words made Giles laugh slightly, while in the infirmary everyone was still laughing or looking confused.

Graham, Tony, and Evan were all grinning and they all felt a lightness within them. 

“Tell Xander congratulations on being kidnapped so he could bond.” Oz said with a grin. The Scoobies all laughed.

“We’ll send pressies when we know how to get them to him.” Willow said excitedly.

“Shopping trip.” Buffy cheered.

Giles repeated the three’s words and Xander’s laughter bubbled out again. “I’m at the Star Gate Command place, you know the one where they deal with the aliens? Graham and my Sentinels work here.”

Giles cleared his throat, “Well at least you won’t get bored.”

“Oh no! A bored Xander is never a good thing.” Angel groaned.

“Tell those poor sods to hide the explosives.” Spike snorted out a laugh at Ethan’s words.

“I don’t think I’ll get bored either.” Xander agreed with a smile for the people looking at him. “I have to go now G-Man, I am finally going to get to bond, have cuddles, and hot sex.” Xander said with another one of those laughs that Tony was fairly certain he could get addicted too. Also he was definitely on board for bonding, cuddles, and hot sex.

“Xander, put Graham on the phone.” Giles ordered. Knowing that Xander needed to be protected from himself to a certain degree.

Xander pouted but gave Graham the phone. Giles only used that tone of voice when he was very serious. “G-Man wants to talk to you.”

Graham blinked, but took the phone from Xander. “Hello Mr. Giles.”

“Graham it is good to hear your voice. How are you?” Giles asked warmly, he had worried for Graham as much as he had Xander. Xander had the Scoobies, but Giles wasn’t sure how many people Graham had looking out for him.

“I am well sir, better now that Xander and Fenris are here, but I’ve had Tony since about four months since I left Sunnydale and then we found Evan nine months later. Thank you for taking such good care of Xander and Fenris. Though I am a bit confused about his new eye color.” Graham said honestly as he looked into Xander’s eyes and saw green, brown, and two shades of blue looking back at him.

“I will let Xander explain that, though I do believe that asking about it on the day you are reunited is perhaps not a good idea.” Giles said gently as he looked over to where Buffy was grinning at their family and planning a shopping trip the way most military commanders would plan a raid on an enemy camp.

“Understood, I’ll ask him another time.” Graham promised and noticed that Xander relaxed again and beamed another smile.

“Excellent, as to the reason I wish to speak with you, Xander was injured in the battle that saw Sunnydale destroyed. In fact he still has stitches.” Giles said calmly.

“Battle? Stitches? How many stitches does Xander have?” Graham asked quietly, his face dark with worry.

Tony and Evan frowned along with several other people. Marcus and the other Marines actually winced and wondered how bad things were going to go for them.

“Xander has 193 stitches among many bruises and contusions, he is also suffering from exhaustion as he and Spike healed the rest of us and did not see to their own needs until after we were well on our way to LA.” Giles said honestly.

“193 stitches.” Graham breathed out, looking over to Xander who grinned and shrugged.

“I’m sure you can see why I asked to speak with you?” Giles said referring to the fact that Xander was ignoring his injuries quite easily.

“Yes sir. I promise that we will take care with and of Xander.” Graham said and Xander pouted again.

“Excellent I will let you go so that the four of you can bond. If you will hand the phone to Colonel O’Neill I would like to speak to him for a bit. I’m sure that he can give Xander back his phone later.” Giles said, smiling in pleasure at the true concern in Graham’s voice.

“Yes, sir. Though he is now a Brigadier General.” Graham handed the phone off to Jack, who raised an eyebrow. “Mr. Giles wishes to speak to you sir.”

Jack was confused, but took the phone, while Tony and Evan led the way out of the infirmary. It was time to bond and they knew that was in desperate need of the bond that the four of them would forge.

 

**Cheyenne Mountain: Bonding Suite**

 

The minute that Graham, Ambrosia, Xander, Fenris, Tony, Nosizwe, Evan, and Ryan walked into the bonding suite Graham hugged Xander to him tightly. Xander let out a soft sob. All the pain and loneliness of the last three years falling away in the touch of Graham’s arms.

Tony felt his heart constrict and he moved forward with Evan to hug the pair tightly. Tony felt like something in him was slowly loosening. The pained ragged places left in him by Tim, Ziva, and Abby had been soothed by meeting Graham and then Evan, but now he felt like his entire soul was filling with light.

Tony was so glad that Gibbs had met Jimmy when he did. The job offer that the SecNav had offered to Tony, Jimmy, and Gibbs after their former teammates had gone ballistic and blamed Tony for Gibbs bonding to Jimmy had saved all three of them.

Tony hadn’t realized how broken and drawn that he had become during the time that they had had to deal with Leon Vance among their friends not being able to deal with the changes that had come with Gibbs having his Guide in his life.

They had been furious when Gibbs started locking his doors, that they had to ask before they could come in, and that Gibbs didn’t put up with their petty little bullshit moves. That Tony had not only supported Gibbs and Jimmy, but had not had the same restrictions put on him and was still living with Gibbs had infuriated the Trio of Assholery.

The only people that had truly been on Gibbs, Jimmy, and Tony’s sides that they were close to had been Ducky and the former Director Jenny Sheppard. Both Ducky and Jenny had chosen to retire, Ducky due to his disgust at Leon Vance’s policies, and Jenny’s due to severe health problems.

Jenny and Ducky had followed them to Colorado Springs when the SecNav offered them the position. Sadly Jenny died six months into their new placement due to her illness, but she had gotten to meet Graham, Evan, and David, Jimmy and Gibbs’s mate.

Ducky had signed on as a civilian contractor and helped Jimmy with autopsy for the Star Gate base. Tony would always miss Jenny, the way he did Kate. He would also miss the people he thought Tim, Abby, and Ziva to be, but he was thankful for the fact that they had to leave as it brought him his mates.

Evan took a deep breath and looked at Xander as they pulled away.  _ “I am yours Guide. Together we will make War, protect those we call our own as we love and cherish one another in this life and all that follow.” _

They all felt the first connection form.

Tony spoke.  _ “I am yours Guide. Together we will make War, protect those we call our own as we love and cherish one another in this life and all that follow.” _

The second connection slipped in easy and true and Xander breathed out a sigh of contentment.

Graham rested his hand across Xander’s heart.  _ “I am yours Guide. Together we will make War, protect those we call our own as we love and cherish one another in this life and all that follow.” _

Xander’s eyes began to glow as he connected with Graham. They were beautiful and  _ Wild _ it felt amazing and there was a thrumming of power purring across the four men’s skin.

Xander looked at Graham first, for Graham was who he met first, who he had survived for in many cases.  _ “I am yours Guide. Together we will make War, protect those we call our own as we love and cherish one another in this life and all that follow.” _

Graham threw his head back as power rushed through his entire body. It was electrifying and just as amazing as he thought a full bond would be.

Xander looked at Tony, his face wreathed in light and joy.  _ “I am yours Sentinel. Together we will make War, protect those we call our own as we love and cherish one another in this life and all that follow.” _

Tony shuddered and locked his knees to keep from falling to the floor as pleasure and power rolled through him in continuous waves.

Xander’s eyes met Evan’s who was clenching his hands in anticipation.  _ “I am yours Sentinel. Together we will make War, protect those we call our own as we love and cherish one another in this life and all that follow.” _

As the bond flared in its beautiful intensity Fenris, Ambrosia, Nosizwe, and Ryan merged and for a moment they and the men who they were bonded to them were one being. All through the mountain and half the state felt their bonding.

It was  _ Wild _ and  _ Primal _ and so full of joy, relief, and a deep abiding sense of home that many cried and some clung to those around them. In many a healing took place, while in others it drove them into near catatonic states as the evil and darkness in them could not stand in the face of such beauty and light.

“We are one.” The four men said in unison and sank to the floor.

A few seconds later Xander let out a laugh and said, “Can we have cuddles and hot sex now?”

“Yes.” The other three agreed immediately and then joined Xander in laughter.

Evan rolled onto his side and looked at the men who were his mates and felt nothing but joy within him.

When Evan agreed to join the Star Gate Program he had been aware that the reason they approached him was due to the fact that he had the ATA gene that they had been searching for. However, he also knew that it was due to Evan’s war record. Like John Sheppard Evan had served in some of the most dark and terrible places in War Zones.

Evan had been just as lost and near his end as the Colonel when Jack O’Neill, Daniel, Jackson, Vala Mal Doran, and Cameron Mitchell had come to talk to him as he was healing from a wound in Bethesda. 

The four had pretty much had him from the word go, especially when they mentioned space travel and actual space ships. Meeting Graham and Tony had been the greatest gift Evan could have been given.

He now had a fantastic job and two of his mates. Learning about Xander had been both a blessing and a curse and now Evan knew why Graham felt hollow where Xander was supposed to be.

Evan had never met someone so full of life and yet so full of a warrior’s spirit. Evan now understood why he Graham, and Tony were so close to the spirit animal’s that were bound so tightly to their souls.

Xander was beyond  _ Wild _ . Evan knew  _ Wild _ Guides, he was friends with Rodney McKay and Ronon Dex, they were  _ Wild _ , but that distinction had never fit Graham, just as  _ Primal _ had never fit Evan or Tony.

No Evan felt there was something different about the four of them, they felt different to him. Maybe Evan was wrong, maybe it was just that Evan was the one feeling these things, but he didn’t think so.

Evan locked eyes with Tony and then Graham and realized that their eyes now matched Xander’s. Rings of green, brown, and blue looked back at him from each of them and the thrum under Evan’s skin made itself known.

“We aren’t  _ Wild _ or  _ Primal _ .” Graham murmured, echoing Evan’s thoughts perfectly.

Xander flushed and looked at the three, while Fenris covered his eyes with one paw in sheepishness. “We are, we’re just... more connected to the psionic plane than most of us usually are.”

“What do you mean?” Tony asked his head cocked to the side in confusion.

“Um... you remember how G-Man said to ask about the eye color late?” Xander asked hesitantly.

“Yes.” The three agreed immediately and Tony wondered if that would be happening more often now that they were bonded.

“Well that has to do with how we are now. I want to tell you, but that makes me sad and I am happy now and I don’t want to be sad, but I will tell you if you really want to know.” Xander babbled out quickly, biting his lip afterward.

“No, I can wait.” Graham answered immediately.

“So can I.” Tony said with a shrug and a smile.

“I have no problem waiting.” Evan said with a soothing smile.

Xander smiled brightly at them and then each of them in response.

“Let’s move to the bed. I really want those cuddles and naked cuddles sound like a really good idea.” Tony said when they parted.

“Absolutely.” Xander said with a nod and the other two stood up to get naked, because that sounded like an excellent idea to them too.

They would talk in the future at the moment they wanted to celebrate being together finally. The road to each other had been full of pain and uncertainty. They had to face down evil, jealousy, and betrayal. War was who and what they were and what they would be for all of their days. However, they all knew that they would not be alone to face what was coming for they would have each other and those that they called friends and family. 

Evan, Xander, Tony, and Graham knew that no one would ever separate them again. They were one and when was one taken by death they would all follow. For they were War and Healing, Peace and Joy, Chaos and Order. They were  _ Wild _ and  _ Primal _ .

 

The End

  
  



End file.
